It was never going to be easy
by Kikighghf
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I have never written anything except in school. Nick and Zoe are meant for each other but can they overcome their egos and realise that.
1. Are you ready for me ?

Zoe was standing at the nurses station bend over a patients file discussing its contents with Linda and Dr. Kent when suddenly Lenny came running towards them.

Zoe turned around, he was carrying several white envelops and coming form the direction of Nicks office, she could only dread what was in the envelopes. A transfer, redundancy details or a meeting with Henry. However has Lenny came closer he began to smile, it couldn't be something bad she thought.

"Hehe guys, the big guy has finally grown a heart" Lenny proclaimed as he stood there catching his breath.

Zoe snatched the envelop off him and began reading…..

_All members of Holby emergency department have been invited to join their clinical lead in Ibiza from 11__th__ - 18__th__ July to celebrate the E.D's 10__th__ anniversary. Cover has been arranged and I would ask you to have the forms signed and returned by the 25__th__ of June if you wish to go. You have all worked very hard for the last few months and deserve a break._

_Clinical Lead,_

_Nick Jordan_

"Is this for real" Zoe, instantly presumed this was a joke. Why would Nick plan a holiday for all the staff, was it something to do with her. The Nick Jordan she knew was the most egotistical , self-centred person on the planet, he would NEVER do something like this if he didn't have a hidden agenda

"I don't know, but im not turning down a free holiday, are you coming" Linda knew of Zoe and Nicks past and knew that she would be hesitant but she also thought that Zoe and Nick still cared for each other and that had to be worth something.

Suddenly the ed doors swung open Zoe and Lenny rushes to Dixie and Jeff's side.

"What have we got"

"This is Harry Costello , 25 , he was hit by a motorcycle, suspected broken arm and leg, major tissue damage to his left leg. BP is 140/90 and he has been given 5mg of morphine."

"Thank you Dixie, Lenny can you get some IV fluids in please and another 5mg of morphine"

Zoe looks down at The patients left leg, there is a substantial amount of blood. "Ok Lenny, We know we have a strong brachial pulse, so...?"

"The bleed is likely to be a small arteriole." Lenny reply's without hesitation.

"Good, ok Dr. Lyons this one is yours, need and help, come and get me"

End of shift Staffroom

Zoe stood by her locker putting away her things, desperately contemplating what to do. Had Nick done this because he wanted her to come? Did he still have feeling for her? Did he forgive her ?

"Everything alright" It was linda

"Yea you just scared me thats all"

"So thought anymore about the holiday?"

"Yes, I think I will go" Zoe said half heartedly, she had decided she was going to confront Nick about it.

Linda knew about Nick and Zoe's history. Zoe had spilt everything on a drunken night out. But everyone arround the ED noticed the constant winks and flirtausous remarks. They were meant for each other, both equally stubborn and sarcastic, and everybody knew it.

Zoe left the staffroom, she was on a mission and Linda knew there was something up"

Zoe walked into Nicks office without knocking (as she always did) and stood on front of his desk with her hands on her hips.

"Ah what can I do for you"

Zoe held up the letter in front of his face "What is all this about?"

"A simple holiday for the staff, nothing more, nothing less, the staff need a break" Nick looked at her with a cheeky smile, he knew what she thought it was.

Zoe signed sarcastically and stormed out. Nick knew he had sent her head around the bent and he just wanted to see how she would react.

Zoe walked in her front door and threw her coat on the ground, she desperately needed a glass of red. After her encounter with Nick she seriously reconsidered her decision to go. But she then thought to her self , " Well if Nick is playing with me why don't I play with him"


	2. New Beginnings ?

Zoe had made her decision, she was going. If Nick thought he could handle her he was going to be proved wrong. Zoe exited her taxi and paid her fare. She then removed her luggage and walked in the entrance of Gatwick airport. The staff had arranged to meet inside the front entrance. There was no one else there. Zoe felt like she had been pranked, she knew it was too good to be true.

She wasn't going to text Nick because if this was a prank it would only give him satisfaction. So instead she text Linda. **Are you coming ? Zoe **. No answer…. Zoe was starting to get angry and began pacing up and down. Then suddenly she felt two hands on her hips and jumped. It was Nick.

"Come on the rest of us are over here, you thought we stood you up, didn't you?" Nick gave her a cheeky wink. Zoe didn't reply but she knew this was going to be a long week.

" Everything alright, you know your hilarious when you get angry"

"You really are doctor Hanna"

"oh really, did you get my text?" Zoe said sarcastically, everyone had seen her and she was mortified and angry that Nick had put her in that position.

…...

At Ibiza airport, baggage reclaim

…...

The staff were collecting their bags. Being ever the gentleman Charlie helped Tess with pulling her bag off the conveyer belt. Zoe gazed on thinking about what her and Nick could have been like , he always was the gentleman.

"Ready to go" Zoe didn't realise that Nick had been watching her. "yeah, sure"

…...

When they arrived at the hotel everyone got settled into their rooms, everyone shared a double room except Nick who had a room to him self. Zoe was sharing with Linda. They had decide to go downstairs to the hotels night club that night.

Zoe and Linda walked into the nightclub and walked over to the bar where everyone had gathered. Zoe looked amazing. Her dark, silky bob was perfectly groomed. She wore a black herve ledger figure hugging mini dress. And black killer heels.

The staff sat at the bar and had a few drinks. When Linda, a little tipsy, comes over and pulls Zoe's hand.

"Come on this is Fernando, Come on and dance"

Zoe hands her bag to Nick to mind. Nick needed to know, he really did it had been on his mind for months after everything and he couldn't just ask. So he decided to look…..

"Ah, looking in a woman's handbag ?" Tess had snuck un behind him.

"Mmnn… I just wanted to….."

" If your wondering , yes Zoe is still on the fertility pills"

"How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"No, but I know Zoe and I know that she will stay on those pills on till the day she days because they give her the chance to get all she wants out of life"

And sure enough Nick opened her bag and there were the fertility pills that he had found in her bag nearly a year ago. Nick finished his drink and decided it was time to go up stairs. He felt extremely guilty that he had not given Zoe the chance to explain.

As Nick exited the elevator he saw Zoe down the corridor, her shoes in one hand and her room key in the other. Nicks room was next to Zoe and Linda's.

Zoe opened the door to see Lenny standing in only a bath towel. She knew what was happening.

"I'll come back in the morning"

"Do you want to stay in my room ?"

Zoe jumped when she heard Nick's voice. "Ok but only for tonight" If Zoe had not been wasted her immediate answer would have been no.

Zoe followed Nick into his room. He immediately offered her the bed but she had already collapsed onto the sofa. Nick removed the sheet from his bed and placed it over her. He really did love her and forgive her but didn't know how to tell her. As he bent over her he inhaled the sweet smell of shampoo from her hair and was then overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol ….. Classic Zoe.


	3. The morning after the night before

Zoe's eyes began to flutter open to see Nick standing there in his dressing gown.

"Zo, here's something for the migraine" He handed her a paracetamol and a glass of water.

Nick had called her Zo for the first time since they split. Zoe looked around wondering what had happened last night. She was in nicks room and al she could remember was finding Lenny in her room. She looked down, she was still wearing her dress from the night before and her make up was smudged all over her face.

"Nick, what happened last night?…..Did we….?"

"No, defiantly not, you where just out of your mind and needed a place to sleep"

"Well thank you then, but I guess I better go and get dressed, what time is breakfast?"

"9, and Zo you know I would never take advantage like that"

Zoe looked at Nick her eyes were tearing up. She left and whispered thank you one more time and then returned to her own room. Linda was up and drying her hair in the bedroom. She could she Zoe was upset and only then did it dawn on her the position that she had put her in the night before,

"Zoe, I'm really sorry, really and it will never happen again I guess I just got a bit carried away and didn't think"

"Its ok don't worry about it…so where is Lenny?"

"Oh he left about and hour ago, so who did you stay with?"

"I slept on sofa"

"Oh Zoe, I really am sorry I put you in that position"

"Its ok Linda, nothing happen, it was simply a friend giving another friend their sofa to sleep on"

"Ok, if you say so"

The two girls got ready and walked down the corridor at 8:45 to go to breakfast, they were joined in the lift by Lenny and Nick, Lenny's face looked as though he had just been told off.

" I apologise for my behaviour last night and it will never happen again" Zoe smiled when she heard Lenny say this with his strong Scottish accent , Nick had obviously put him up to it.

"Its ok Lenny, last night was pretty strange for all of us"

The rest of the elevator trip was quiet and awkward with Linda , Lenny and Zoe exchanging smiles, but Nick was not impressed and kept a straight face. Last night had obviously been a night when only Nick and Zoe had been acting professionally as even Scarlet and Lloyd turned up for breakfast together

When break fast had finished, the staff all returned to their rooms to prepare for their day outing. As Zoe left the resort restaurant Nick snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Zo, can we talk in my room please"

Zoe followed him but what was this about, had she said something last night. Zoe followed him into his room and sat on the sofa that she had slept on the night previous. Nick sat on the end of the bed and looked and her , his eyes welling up. She now knew what this was about.

"Zoe I need to apologise for how I have acted over the last year, I have been a selfish pig, I never thought about what you were going through"

Tears cascaded down Zoe's face. Nick sat down beside her on the sofa and she collapsed into him.

"Nick I really am sorry for putting you through that but I didn't want to take away your happiness"

"I know sshhh….. It will be ok"

Zoe looked up at him her eyes were red and blotchy from crying.

"Zo, I thought I wanted a child out of life but really all I ever wanted was you and I just didn't want to face up to it"

Nick kissed Zoe's lips softly. And then kissed the top of her head and smelt her sweet shampoo. He could feel the wet patch coming through his shirt from where she had been crying. But he had done it, he waited for almost a year to tell her.

**I wasn't really sure where to leave this one. Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews. I will try to update asap.**


	4. The Beginning

All of the staff were waiting in the hotel lobby for Zoe and Nick they were going out shopping and sightseeing for the day. They were supposed to met at 10:30 but it was now 10:45.

"Well I guess we know now why we all go the free holiday" Jeff said sarcastically, Dixie hit his arm hinting at him to stop, but really everyone else was thinking the same.

"I will go and look for them shall, I " Charlie knew they were right and if anyone was going to catch them, he thought they'd rather it be him.

…...

Zoe's head lay up against Nick's chest, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Its ok ill get it"

"Yes, Charlie" Zoe loved how Nick could just turn on and off his professional voice.

"Mmnn…. I was wondering if you were ready to go ?" Charlie didn't mention Zoe because he knew by Nick face that she was in there.

"Oh that's the time, it seems to have escaped me, I will be down in a minute"

Charlie left and Nick walked over and sat beside Zoe. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped away the tears. He kissed her softly on the lips and then whispered in her ear, "We better go"

Zoe put on her sunglasses to cover up the fact that she had been crying. They walked down the corridor together, Nick had his hand around her waist, he had finally got her back.

When the elevator opened Nick took his hand away from Zoe's waist. But he didn't have to everyone in that lobby knew what was going on and the fact that they came down in the elevator together only confirmed it for them..

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't find my passport and Nick was looking for it with me" Charlie looked at Nick with a knowing look, but Nick knew charile would keep their secret.

Everyone loaded on the minibus that was waiting for them outside the resort. Zoe thought they had got away with it.

"Your passport was on the dressing table" Zoe turned around and it was Linda smiling at her. All Zoe could do was smile back, Linda had got her.

"I guess you do forgive me for last night… Did you two?"

Zoe gave smug look. "Oh , you cheeky minx, you did didn't you?"

"We just spoke actually, but that was all I needed"

"Well I'm happy for you and I hope it works out…..I'll cover for you don't worry"

…...

After an hour or two of looking around the shops the group decide to stop at a small local café to recharge. Zoe was so thank full because she hadn't had a decent coffee since the airport.

"Mmnn….Can I get a….."

"She will have a double Americano with one sugar" It was nicks voice she hadn't heard it since the elevator but hadn't stopped thinking about it at all.

"How did you remember?"

"How could I forget , you got me hooked on them, remember ?"

At that moment Zoe stretched up on her tip toes and kissed him. At this point she didn't care who knew about them, once she had Nick and Nick didn't care either. When they had finished their coffees the group decided that they would split up and then meet up in the café again in an hour.

Zoe and Nick set off by them selves. They walked and came to a small square, they sat down together on the bench, both tired from their long day but so grateful to have each other. Nick and Zoe locked eyes as he caressed her cheek. He kissed her gentle, his hands tangled up in her hair and her hand resting on the back of his neck. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Zoe couldn't even remember the last time this had happened, but I felt so right.

Nick pulled away, "We better get going, we don't want anymore questions being asked"

The group met up at the café and returned back to their resort. Zoe , Linda and Tess were in the elevator going back up to their rooms

"Have a nice day did we" Tess looked at Zoe with a knowing look.

"She certainly did… "

The elevator doors opened and the girls scurried off to get dressed for dinner.

…...

Zoe was the first to arrive for dinner, so decided she world wait by the bar. Lenny and Tom joined her shortly.

"Have a good day ?" What was up with these words, they just kept repeating for the whole day.

"Haha, Lenny you can't say anything !"

Tom was confused, but Lenny just looked at her with disgust. Zoe felt a hand on her shoulder, It was Nick. She turned around and kissed him.

"In out element, our we" Nick was referring to the fact that Zoe was sitting at the bar.

The staff took their seats at the table and waited for the everyone else to arrive.

**I'm not really sure where this is going, but I guess we'll see. I'm sorry for all the mistakes , I was in a rush.**


	5. No More Hiding

There was one long table where everyone took their seats. Lenny and Linda sat together, scarlet and Lloyd sat together, but to try and deter any suspicions that were there, Zoe and Nick sat at separate ends, not that it really made a difference, the constant smug looks were enough.

When the waiter came to the table to take their orders, Nick surprised everyone by replying in Spanish.

"Man of many talents…." Tess eyed Zoe and Nick as he winked at her.

"he certainly is…." Zoe's response shocked everyone, now they were sure.

After dinner the staff moved to a cozy booth, Scarlet and Lloyd left for the dance floor no making any effort to keep their romance hidden. After a few drink the questions began coming.

"So what really is the story with you two…Your on one minute and off the next ?" Had Dylan really asked this question, He had obviously been drinking. But it was what everyone wanted to know.

Usually Nick would laugh a question like this off, but tonight he thought why, I should be proud to be with Zoe. He pulled her in and they locked lips.

"Well I guess we know now….this rounds on me" Charlie strolled off to the bar to get another round of drinks.

"Congrats Guys" Tess was really happy for both of them, both Zoe and Nick had a great influence on each other. Without each other they were incomplete.

Charlie returned with two bottles of Bolanger and eight champagne glasses.

"Oh Charlie when you said a drink a really didn't expect this, you should have"

"Well Zoe you truly are something special and you guys deserve this"

"You definitely are" Nick leant over and kissed Zoe softly.

As the night went on the staff moved on to the nightclub. Lenny and Linda disappeared quietly.

"Nick, I'm going to call it a night"

"Ok Tess, I will walk you, you can never be to careful"

"I better call it a night too, If I want to be any use tomorrow"

"Ok night Zo" He kissed her softly on the cheek.

Nick was walking back to his room, slightly disappointed that Zoe had been so quick to leave, but he understood that she wanted to take thinks slow, it had been a year. Nick opened the door to see Zoe lying on his bed holding a glass of red wine.

"You didn't think I was going to bed this early?" she looked at him smugly and he winked back.

**Warning, Never written anything like this and its really bad**

He walked towards her and took the glass of wine and placed in on the bedside locker. Nick held her close to him and kissed her hard, his hands resting on her hips. He unzipped her tight mini dress, he missed the feel of her warm olive skin. Zoe walked her hands up his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. He let go of her momentarily to allow it to fall off. She swung her legs around his waist , she could feel his want.

Nick layed her down on the bed so he could remove his remaining clothing. Nicks could she the desire in her eyes. And in one swift moment that was it. They had both longed for this moment for the past year.

"I love you Nick Jordan"

"I love you too"

"Zo, why did I every let you go, I promise I will never act like that again" He brushed her glossy black hair off her face. Zoe didn't reply she just kissed him tenderly and that was his answer.

**Guys I tried my best, but really I didn't have a clue how to go about this chapter, I promise it will get better though, thank you again for all the lovely reviews.**


	6. A day by the pool

"Morning" Zoe woke to the sound of Nick voice and to see him staring at her. He brushed the hair off her face.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are ?"

"Oh flattery will get you everywhere " She leant up and kissed him gently. Zoe was back to her old sarcastic self and nick wouldn't have it any other way.

Zoe rolled out of the bed and put Nicks dressing gown on. She then noticed that there was a full breakfast on the dressing table.

Nick was just getting out of bed "I hope I got you want you wanted"

Nick and Zoe sat down and ate breakfast together, Zoe sat on Nicks lap. Nick put cream cheese on her bagel. He stuck his finger in the cream cheese and rubbed it on her cheek.

"Nick !" they both laughed giddily, everything was back to the way it used to be. They finished up eating.

"So what do you have in store for us today ?"

"A lazy day by the pool I was thinking"

"Ok well I guess I'll see you there"

Zoe left the room and went back into her and Linda's room. Linda was still asleep. She woke as Zoe was getting dressed.

"We are meeting down at the pool at 10am…no Lenny I see ?"

"Nicks dressing gown I see ?" the two girls laughed giddily and then finished getting dressed.

The staff met at the pool as Nick had said they would. Zoe wore a black halter neck swimsuit and a semi-shear sarong. She walked over to nick who was wearing red swimming trucks.

"You look great today"

"Do I not always?"

Zoe leaned up and kissed Nick as her grabbed her bum. Zoe walked over and lay down on a beach chair beside Tess and Scarlet.

"Your looking happy today" Zoe remarked as she passed Scarlet. The two girls shared a smile, both had had a holiday they would never forget.

Everyone was relaxing and have a good time. When suddenly Zoe hear Splashing in the pool.

"Help, Help, Help its my son"

It was a middle-aged man he was pulling a young blonde boy out of the pool. Zoe was first to rush to his side, but the rest of the staff were soon there. He layed him down by the side of the pool. Zoe began checking for a pulse and airways. Nick was soon by her side.

"Ok what have we got"

"Ok I'm thinking drowning he needs CPR will I do it or you?"

Nick nodded and grabbed the little boy he began chest compressions, while Zoe held his small head and kept the airways open. After 30 Nick stopped, a look of disappointment in his eyes. Zoe placed her mouth over his and began mouth to mouth.

"There is an obstruction in the airway" Zoe picked up the little boys torso gently and began the Heimlich manuver. The little boys body shuck as he began to cough.

"Ok, Zoe we got a pulse, well done" Nick gave her a look of approval and at that moment the emergency services arrived and took over. Zoe stood up and fell into Nicks arms.

"You did well"

"No I didn't we nearly lost him"

"But we didn't"

Zoe looked up at him and at that moment Tess and Charlie walked over.

"Well done guys that was pretty remarkable"

"Well, it is our job and we do it everyday"

The pool was closed for the rest of the day so the staff moved on to the bar. Nick was so proud of Zoe, she really was an amazing doctor as well as everything else.

**Sorry its so short and that I didn't update but I had a cooking exam so wasn't home till late.**


	7. Back to Work

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update I promise they will be faster. OMG, all Nick and Zoe fans I think they might finally talk about everything that happened at the end of this series. Watch the last 10 seconds of this video, it the preview for the rest of the series and I'm pretty sure its Zoe because he hair is to straight to be Yvonne's and its short as well. ****.com/watch?v=AdqnoA5-Jms**

Everyone went to bed early that night because they had a flight in the morning. Zoe called the local hospital that evening to see how the boy from the pool was getting on and he had been discharged and was fine. The flight went without a hitch and it was back to the daily grind, but Zoe and Nick didn't see it that way.

….

First day back at work

….

A phone goes off at the nurses.

"It this 's" Charlie enquired, knowing very well it was.

"No because that would make her…"

"Yes Lenny, I am 30 minutes early, you know new leaf and everything."

"Somebody's already having a good influence on you" Tess whispered as she giggled to herself, Zoe looked at her with a cheeky smile.

Zoe checked her phone, **Drink tonight ? Nick xxx. Sure meet you out front Zo xxx**. The doors of the ED swung open, it was back to work.

"OK this is jack fisher , 35, he was involved in a major rtc, he's got crush injuries to his chest, tachycardia at 130, bp stable at 150 systolic, he's had 15mg of morphine, GS 15 throughout.

"Ok ready….123" they transferred him to the bed in resus.

"ok, Linda, one mg of adrenalin every four minutes."

"Ok I can take this one" it was Lenny, he obviously just wanted to be around Linda because be would never offer to take a patient.

At the end of her shift Zoe went outside and it up her cigarette and waited for Nick. When suddenly the cigarette was snatched from her hand and plummeted to the ground.

"Hey, I was enjoying that"

"And I'm sure you'd enjoy choking to death as well"

Nick and Zoe walked over to his car together, put their stuff in the boot and got in.

"So where are we off to?"

"The new wine bar around the corner, I haven't been yet"

As soon as the radio came on Zoe changed the channel. Usually Nick would change it back to his classic station but the bar was only around the corner.

They walked in, sat down and order a bottle of pinot noir.

"We got be quick , I'm on the night shift and have to be back in an hour so I can only have one"

"Oh, Nick Jordan what happened no treating when your drunk"

"Well you were completely out of it and I can handle my drink"

"Zoe, are you still on the fertility pills?" he knew that she was but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Yea, I guess it's a lost cause but its supposed to have better results if used over a long period"

"Zoe you know there are other ways, we could adopt or foster ?" Zoe didn't look him in the eyes and supped her glass of wine. Nick knew she didn't want this and neither did he.

"Nick, I have an appointment with the gynaecologist tomorrow, would you like to come?"

"Sure, Oh my God look at the time I better go"

Zoe and Nick paid the bill and left.

"Will I drop you home ?"

"No need you better get back to YOUR ED" Nick laughed as he escorted Zoe to the nearest taxi. He kissed her as she sat in. nick told the driver her address and handed him twenty pounds.

"See you tomorrow then" Nick slightly hesitated in letting Zoe go home by herself, it was late and she had been drinking but then he thought to himself Zoe has gone home plenty of time on her own.

Nick waited until the taxi was out of sight and then got in is car and went back to the ED to begin his shift.


	8. Help Me Please

Zoe held the phone to her ear and pressed call , her hand trembling, her body aching. It went to voice mail. Her voice quivered with fear as she began to whisper.

"Nick I don't know where I am, under a bridge somewhere, I can hear cars. Please, please help me"

Zoe then dialled 999 and told them the same. They said they would send. someone to find her. Zoe leaned up against a concrete column and pulled her coat over her body to protect her from the cold wind. She sat there for what seemed like hours, the tears streaming down her face. She heard the ambulance sirens.

"Hello….hello" It was Jeff's voice. Zoe let out a cry.

"Its ok sweetheart we're here" Jeff bend down beside Zoe as Dixie rushed over to her other side. And at that moment they realised who it was. Dixie brought over the stretcher and they helped Zoe unto it and headed back to the hospital

…

Nick headed back to his office and sat down at his desk, his shift was almost over. He took his phone out of his pocket, one missed call, one new message. As Nick listened to the message his eyes began to well up. He ran out of his office, unsure of what to do but he knew he had to do something.

The doors of the ED swung open.

"This is Zoe Hanna" Nick heart sunk when he heard these words. He rushed to the side of the trolley. Zoe lay there, her body shaking. The tear marks could be seen on her cheeks. Their was a bruise under her left eye and on her chest.

"Ok we have three possible broken ribs, sever bruising to torso and legs , gravel burns to her left side and a possible hit to the head, she has been drifting in and out of consciousness. She's had 5mg of morphine"

"ok Zoe, your safe we're here now" Hers were closed, Nick unsure if she had heard him or not.

"Ok 123" and with that they transferred Zoe to the bed. Nick stood there staring , helpless not knowing what to do. Why did he drive her home? How could he have left her so helpless?

"Nick, we can handle this one" It was Tess's voice

"Tess I'm ok"

Zoe was unconscious. Her pencil skirt had been ripped up its split and the buttons ripped off her shirt. Tess was cleaning up her side and removing the gravel that had embedded itself in her flesh.

"Ok we going to more her onto her side"

They moved her onto her side and everyone looked down, on the bed were she was just laying was a small crimson patch, they all knew what this meant.

**Sorry its short but I will update soon. Im kinda using an old storyline but mixing it up a bit.**


	9. Regrets ?

"Ok Tess we need to contact the police" Nick had guessed that this had happened but every fibre of his being hoped it hadn't. He was suddenly angry and knew he had to find who did this to Zoe. He knew this was partly his fault, he was supposed to protect Zoe and make her feel safe and instead he let this happen. If he had only driven her home.

"Nick, you know as well as I do that is an adult and we cannot contact the police without her consent" Nick knew this was coming but thought he would try anyway, He really was helpless and needed to do something, this was the women he loved lying on the bed on front of him, battered and bruised, and it was not an accident.

He watched as Zoe lay on her bed in resus, the bruises already developing around her neck and wrists, she had been pinned down. Her cheat and legs were riddled with bruises while her side was covered in gravel burns that wept blood. Nick tried to imagine how she sustained these injuries but it hurt too much.

"Ok Nick, 2 minutes then we are taking her up for a ct and x-ray" it was Charlie, Nick didn't realise that he was standing there staring at her and everyone was watching him.

When Zoe was finished her ct and x-rays she was sent to a cubicle as resus was now full with victims from a major rtc. Tess and Charlie also knew that Zoe wouldn't want this news spreading around the hospital.

…...

Zoe's eyes flickered open to see Tess standing above her.

"Hello, alright?" Tess could see the tears gathering in Zoe's eyes. She sat down beside her and held her close, Zoe rested her head on Tess' chest.

"Its ok sweetheart, you safe now" Zoe looked up.

"Please don't tell Nick, please" Tess knew Nick already knew but how could she tell Zoe that.

"Its ok we won't, but Zoe I can tell the police if you want me to?"

"Yes ok thank you Tess, can I see my notes please" Tess handed her the folder from the bottom of her bed. Three broken ribs, that explained the stabbing pain in her abdomen when she sat up. A sprained wrist, severe gravel burns to left side and sever bruising to chest an inner legs.

Tess left Zoe to sit and read her notes, Nick saw her come from Zoe's cubicle and followed her into her office.

"What did she say?" Nicks voice had a tough of anger in it as Tess had tried to keep him out of it as much as possible.

"She asked me to call the police but she also asked me not to tell you"

"Well how long does she expect that to last?"

"You know what Nick, get over yourself, we can only imagine what she has gone through, so go along with it, this isn't about you" Nick knew Tess was right, but why did Zoe not want him to know? He had to find out.

Nick walked over to Zoe's cubicle and then took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain.

"Hey" Zoe looked at him, managing a faint smile.

"Feeling better?" Nick sat down on the chair beside Zoe's bed he gave her a loving smile to try and comfort her, but mostly to try and comfort himself, his heart broke every time he looked at Zoe.

"Yes, thank you"

"Zoe , I'm so sorry, I should have never let you get in that taxi on your own"

"Nick, stop"

"Zo, please tell me what happened"

"Nick I don't want to talk about it, nothing happened, I'm fine !" Nick could see Zoe's eyes beginning to fill again as one tear dropped over her bruised face.

"Zoe, Three broken ribs and all of this is not nothing" Nick's voice was raised, he was furious that Zoe wouldn't tell him, here we go again he thought.

"Nick I don't want to talk about it"

"Just I like before then, why don't you trust me Zoe ?"

And before she could answer, he was gone. Zoe lay there, the tears streaming down her face, Why couldn't he understand?

…..

As Nick left the cubicle, the whole staff were standing there staring at him in horror, they had obviously heard the whole row. Nick stormed off to his office, Charlie tried to stop him but had failed.

Nick slammed the door and stood there. What had he done? How could he be so insensitive? He brought his right fist out on front of his body and punched the door as hard as he could in frustration. He sat down at his desk and stared into space, he couldn't face Zoe again, not after what he had said. He looked at his watch it was 12pm, he then remembered the night before Zoe had asked him to go to her appointment with her, Nick called up stairs and cancelled the appointment.

Then a range of whole knew thoughts started circling his head, What if Zoe was pregnant ?

…

Tess went into the cubicle to find Zoe laying there staring into space, the tears cascading down her face.

"The police are here, are you ready to talk to them"

Zoe lifted her hand up to her face and wiped away her tears she replied with a simple "Yes and Tess, Thank you for everything"

Tess gave her a friendly smile and left her in peace.

**I love Nick and Zoe so this was really hard for me to write, I hope you all like it. Thank you for all the amazing reviews.**


	10. The Aftermath

DCI Ripon sat beside the bed that Zoe was lying in and pulled the curtain. Of course Zoe thought, she would have to be the one to talk to her, before the holiday her and Nick were obviously carrying on. Zoe didn't quite know what she had against the woman, it was probably jealousy.

"ok can you tell me everything that happened please, from the beginning " Zoe was now decided that it was Yvonne's voice that annoyed her, as bad as Nick was Yvonne really had no bedsidemanner.

Zoe told her everything that had happened and how she had been thrown out of the taxi after and that was how she sustained the gravel burns, which were now very painful.

"Ok thank you for your co-operation, we will do our best to find him" and with that Yvonne left the cubicle and strolled off to Nicks office. She knocked once and walked in. Nick looked up, he hoped it was Zoe, she always did that. But who was he kidding she wasn't coming to find him anytime soon.

"DCI Ripon, what can I do for you ?"

" told me you were the last person she was with before she got into the taxi, I need you to make a statement" Yvonne didn't need Nick to make a statement but she wanted to know for herself what had gone on between the two of them. Nick gave his statement and Yvonne left.

"I will call you to let you know if there is any update"

"Thank you Yvonne , please find him, can I help by doing anything?"

" you do your job and I'll do mine"

...

Nick couldn't take the thoughts anymore, he knew the chances were low but there was a possibility and that was enough.

"Tess , can I see Zoe's blood results please"

"Nick, she is not pregnant and has had the morning after pill"

"ok, thank you Tess" Was he really that predictable he thought to himself. He just wanted to make sure Zoe wouldn't have any regrets. He couldn't take it any longer , he had to see her and apologise

...

Nick pulled back the curtain and there Zoe laying on the bed lifeless. He sat down beside her careful not to wake her, he put his hand over hers. Her eyes flinch slightly but she didn't wake. Nick let out a playful giggle, Zoe always was a heavy sleeper, part of the reason why she was always late.

Nick sat there and watched her he could not help the tears from seeping from his eyes, how could he have shouted at her and been so insensitive? Suddenly Zoe's breathing began to get heavy and fast.

"Zoe, wake up, wake up, it's ok"

Zoe woke and began crying she was now panting. She jumped into Nicks arms.

"Shhh… Zo its ok he's gone, he's not coming anywhere near you now"

Tess came into the cubicle and put a oxygen mask on Zoe to try and control her breathing, while nick stepped outside.

"Everything alright" It was Yvonne, she had heard the commotion.

"Yes, she'll be fine" Yvonne could see that nick had been crying and had been shaken up, he obviously still had feelings for Zoe"

"We think we have got the guy, we are just waiting for DNA to come back to confirm it"

"Thank you, thank you so much" and with that Nick left and walked over to Tess.

…...

"How is she?"

"She'll be ok but she is pretty shuck up, Nick if you want to do something to help her you could get some stuff for her"

"Thank you, Tess I will"

Nick left the hospital and got into his jag and drove to Zoe's apartment. She lives in a modern high end apartment block full of glass. He was more of a home with character kind of guy. He opened the door to find her heels on the floor.

Nick walked over the her coffee table to grab a few magazines for her, when he saw a framed photo. It was him and Zoe standing outside the ED, on the day that they announced their engagement. They both looked so happy. And at that moment Nick promised himself that they would be that happy again, he would never let Zoe get hurt again, he would protect her.

**Sorry for the slow updates, but I don't thing this chapter is very good.**


	11. Let me help you

When Nick returned to the ED he went straight into Zoe's cubicle. She was sitting up awake in the bed.

"Hey, How are you feeling? I just went to get some stuff for you"

"I know, thank you, Tess told me. She is just gone to get some forms to discharge me"

"Are you sure Zo, I mean…" Nick was cut off by his phone ringing. He reached into his pocket to answer it and that one word burned in his mind, Yvonne. He had never really ended thing properly with her, but they never really bean either.

"DCI Rippon, what can I do for you?"

"We have arrested our guy and charged him with rape and GBH, could you please inform of this development" her words were sharp and professional , as far as she understood her and Nick were just a bit of fun and he loved Zoe

"Well, thank you DCI Rippon… really thank you"

Nick hung up there was then an awkward moment of silence while he stared at the ground and gathered his thoughts, considering how to tell Zoe. He took a step closer and sat on the bed next to Zoe and held her while he whispered.

"They have got him, and charged him" Nick had expected Zoe to breakdown and cry but all he saw in her eyes was a look of relief.

Suddenly the curtain swung open and Nick pulled back from holding Zoe.

"Ok, these are the forms that you have to sign but we do recommend that you don't go home alone just in case anything were to happen"

"Thank you, Tess its ok I can handle this" Nick replied confidently.

When Tess left Zoe looked up at Nick clueless.

"Come on then, get signing, your coming to stay with me"

"Nick really, I don't want to be a nuisance" Zoe hoped for the whole day that this would happen but really didn't want him doing it out of guilt.

When Zoe changed into the clothes that Nick had brought her and signed the forms they then left the ED and went back to his. Zoe could walk but the movement burned her side and left her body aching. Nick supported her, even though she insisted she was ok. The car trip to Nicks apartment was silent, very unlike Zoe.

When they arrived Zoe sat on the couch, and Nick put her bag in the guest room.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"Please"

Nick returned with the two mugs and sat next to Zoe. She was staring out the window into the night sky. He handed her the mug.

"You know Zo, you can talk to me"

Zoe turned to Nick the streams of tears evident on her cheeks.

"I really tried to stop him, I tried to get out, but he locked the doors, I really did" Zoe was now crying histerically. She collapsed into Nicks arms.

"Its ok, he will never come near you again" Nick lay back on the couch and lay Zoe on top of him to try and comfort her. Their legs entwined. He really did love her, more that she would ever know. Nick took the next few days off to be there for Zoe.

"Ok Zo, I have to go into the ED tomorrow just to pick up some paperwork, will you be ok?"

"Of course I will, I'm not an invalid" She was back to the old Zoe. Nick and Zoe then resorted back to the couch and watched some old movies that Nick had rented. Zoe knew Nick loved her, but really didnt want to be a burden and did want to see that look of pity in his eyes.

**Sorry it sucks, i will try to update soon**


	12. Thank you but

When Nick returned to the ED he was flooded with well wishes and questions about Zoe. He went straight to his office. He hadn't been back to his office since that faithful night when he received the voicemail from Zoe. He sat on the sofa and reflected back on the events of the last week. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Tess and Charlie.

"We just wanted to give you these to give to Zoe, they are from the whole staff" Tess handed Nick a large bouquet of lilies.

"Thank you, she'll love them, you know our Zoe she loves the attention"

"Will she be coming back to work soon" It was not just Tess who had been wondering this, but the whole of the staff.

"Yes, she is eager to get back , probably in the next few days."

"Well, we can't wait to have her back"

Charlie and Tess left and went back to work. Nick picked up his paperwork and the flowers and left.

"Oh , almost didn't see you there, but I didn't think you were the one who was sick"

"They are for actually, Henry"

"Well wish her well from me, will she be returning to us anytime soon?"

"Yes, a day or two, thank you for your concern Henry"

Nick returned back to his flat.

"Hey Zo, I've got a surprise for you" He got no answer, maybe she didn't hear him. He tried again.

"ZO…ZOE, WHERE ARE YOU ?" Nick dropped all of the files and the flowers and began frantic looking for her. He had done it again, she was vulnerable and he left her on her own.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the shower on in the ensuite bathroom of his bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Zo, everything alright in there ?"

The shower turned off and within minutes Zoe opened the door. Her hair was dripping wet and she was wrapped in a towel.

"Yea, what's wrong ?….. I didn't think you'd mind"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" he pulled her into a hug, so relived that she was ok. He kissed her head and squeezed her as tight as he could. Zoe really was everything to him, they had been through so much together. Nick wasn't exactly the one woman type of man, but for Zoe he was, she really was all that mattered to him.

Zoe pushed him off of her.

"Oh Zoe, I'm so sorry I forgot" Could he do anything right? He couldn't even hug her without hurting her.

"Its ok, I'm ok"

Zoe and Nick walked off to the kitchen together.

"Mmnn, Nick what are all of these" Nick had completely forgotten about all of the files and flowers he had dropped.

"You just scared me that's all"

"You know Nick, I don't want to be a burden, I called Henry just before you arrived , I'm going back to work on Tuesday"

"But Zoe, your not a burden, I love looking after you" Nick's eyes were beginning to well up, he couldn't loss her again.

"But, that's just it, I appreciate everything you have done for me, and really I will never forget it but I'm moving back to my place tomorrow" Zoe really did appreciate everything Nick had done for her, but she felt somehow bound to him, and she wasn't really yet, she couldn't bear him touching her. It brought back to many memories.

Nick turned around and walked around the corner, he then came back holding the flowers. These are from everyone in the ED. Zoe took them into her arms and took out the card.

"Missing you Zoe, the place really is dead with out you. Hope to have you back soon" All of the staff signed it.

…...

Today was the day that Zoe was moving back to her flat. Nick didn't sleep a wink all night. She hadn't even been out yet, she couldn't be hugged and was riddled with bruises. How did she think she was going to be able to go back to work ? No matter how much he disagreed with it, Nick knew he wasn't going to change her mind. She was an independent woman, one of the things he loved about her.

Nick sat in the kitchen waiting for Zoe so he could drive her back to her flat. Zoe walked in and stood in the doorway holding her overnight bag.

"Ready to go ?" Zoe wore long jeans and a purple wool polo neck. This was the first time Nick had ever seen Zoe in a polo neck, she always wore plunging necklines. But she wanted to cover her bruises.

"Yea" Zoe swung the strap of the bag up on her shoulder.

"I'll take that"

"Nick, I'm ok really, don't worry"

Nick and Zoe drove back to her flat. When they got inside she made him a coffee.

"Jesus Zoe, this stuff gets stronger every time you make me one"

"Well, I guess its not taking any effect anymore so I thought I'd up the dose"

"Just like with the fertility pills" had Nick really just said that, the moment those words left his lips Zoe's heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"You know what Zoe, you really are a silly girl sometimes. You're supposed to be a Doctor, you should know never to self subscribe and that when something stops working, its usually a sign that the dose is already too high"

Nick looked up from his coffee, he really hadn't realised the hurt that he had caused Zoe. He looked into her eyes and could see her heart breaking on front of him.

"Oh Zoe, I'm so sorry, me and my big mouth" Nick moved in and reached in to comfort her.

"No…..Nick please just leave"

Nick immediately backed off and left, he stood in the doorway.

"Zoe I really am sorry, I didn't think"

Nick left her in tears, he felt so guilty because this time it was his fault.

**Ouuh, I'm so evil. Thank you for all the amazing reviews , I will update asap. I had a bit of writers block but I'm over it now.**


	13. First Day Back

**First day back**

Zoe strolled into work, hoping not to be noticed. She really couldn't face Nick today, but just needed to move on.

"Hey, Zoe we're so glad you're back" Linda pulled Zoe into an embrace. Tess then came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your looking a lot better"

"Well, you know Tess, the magic of make up"

Big Mac had now joined the welcoming committee.

"Nice, to have you back "

"Thank you, Big Mac, I have missed you all"

The group was broken up when Nick arrived.

"Yes welcome back , now can we all get back to work please." His voice was sharp and professional. Zoe put her stuff away into her locker and was soon called by Dixie and Jeff to her first patient.

"Ok, this is Keelyn O'Brien, 32,involved in a major rtc, she has had a knock to the head but was conscious when we found her. BP is 90 systolic, gcs 15 throughout. She has a stage 3 malignant brain tumour, she is currently on a course of chemotherapy."

"Ok, thanks guys, Keelyn I'm and I'm going to be treating you"

"OH and princess, welcome back" Dixie and Jeff flashed Zoe, a slight smile.

Zoe bent over her patient examining her.

"Is there anyone you want me to call for you?"

Keelyn handed her mobile to Zoe. "My husband" her voice was weak.

"Of course" Today was going to be a hard day, Zoe could never just get an easy patient, but instead someone who was already pulling on her heartstrings.

Zoe pushed on Keelyn's abdomen, It was hard.

"Ok, Linda I need a chest drain over here asap"

"WHATS WRONG, please I'm supposed to be getting better"

"Ok Keelyn, please calm down , you'll be ok, I promise"

Zoe performed the chest drain and then sent Keeyln up to surgery. Her blood results were back, Zoe walked into resus to brief Keeyln on what was happening.

"Ok sweetheart, everything is fine, your underlying condition has not worsened and there is something else….. Did you know you were pregnant?"

"No, I was told it was impossible, I have been on chemo fro weeks"

"Well miracles can happen…..but considering your current condition, I think you have a decision to make, this pregnancy will increase the level of hormones your body produces, leading to the tumour growing. And if you chose to go full term, you will have to give up the chemo, which at stage 3 is risky ….. Keelyn are you ok ?"

"Can I get some help over here please?" The machine suddenly started beeping.

"Ok she's, arresting. Shocking 123.…." Nick suddenly rushed into resus.

"Ok, Zoe go again" "Shocking 123.…" Zoe then disparately began CPR.

"Nick, we cant loss her, she's pregnant" Zoe continued CPR, but nothing, no pulse, nothing. But Zoe kept going for a goof 15 minutes.

"Zoe she's gone, stop all you are doing is cracking ribs, time of death 15:35"

"Nick, please I can save her" Nick pulled Zoe off of her limp body, she collapsed into his arms and began sobbing.

"Zo, it's ok you did your best, realistically she didn't have much hope"

"You mean like you didn't….. and look at you now"

Nick and Zoe then returned back to work. When Zoe's shift finished she went home. She sat down for the evening and watched the soaps, she then watched Valentines day. Mid way through the film the electricity cut off. Zoe was left sitting in the pitch dark, all she could hear were the cars outside. Everything suddenly started coming back to her.

She remembered everything from that faithful night in vivid detail, she suddenly felt herself lying on the cold concrete again, her body shaking with fear and the sound of cars in the background. She picked up her mobile and without thinking called Nick.

"Help me ... Help me please" without waiting for an answer she had hung up.

Nick was at her house within 10 minutes, he only lived around the corner.

"Zo, it's ok…..I'm here now" He held her close, Nick had a feeling this was coming, especially after today.

Nick spent the evening at Zoe's cuddling and comforting her on the sofa. It turned out to only be a blown fuse.

**Thank you to BUTTONS10 for the idea. I promise there will be happier times ahead for Nick and Zoe.**


	14. Curry ?

A week had passed since Zoe's night with Nick. She had the day off. Her and Nick had been quite friendly since that night, but nothing had happened. She was home alone and decide to text Nick.

**Do you wanna come over this evening? Zo xxx**. Nick was quick to reply **Sure I'll pick up a takeaway on the way. Nick xxx.**

Nick was due at about seven, so Zoe decided that she would have time to have a shower. Nick had a key anyway so he could let himself in if she was longer. Nick arrived right on the dot at seven. He let himself in, Zoe had already laid the table.

"Zo, I'm here, I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got you a curry" within minutes Zoe emerged from the bedroom, wearing a silk dressing gown that Nick had given her.

"Sorry, I thought I would have time to have a shower"

They both sat down and ate dinner together, not much was said.

"I rented a few DVDs if you want to stay"

"Sure, its not as if I have anything to go home to"

Zoe and Nick lay down on the sofa together and cuddled while watching it. As the movie came to an end Zoe leaned up and kissed Nick softly on the lips. The last time she had done this was when she was saying goodbye to him just before she got into the taxi, but now she was ready.

"Zo….I" Zoe never replied but pulled him into another kiss. Nick pulled away, he had gone quiet and was staring at her. It made her self-conscious, but she was unable to look away once their eyes had a moment, Zoe thought maybe he was angry, but before she could ponder it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured into the curve of her neck. "Oh, God, so beautiful. So beautiful...so...hmmm." The next words were a mumble against her skin.

Suddenly, Zoe pushed away as if she'd been burned. She jumped off the sofa and held her hand out to him.

Not a word was muttered but Nick knew what Zoe proposing. Nick grabbed her hand gently.

"Are you sure, Zo?"

"Shh…"

They spent the night together, finally back too the way they used to be.

**Wasn't really sure where to leave this one, thank you for all the lovely reviews.**


	15. Bad Idea

The light was beginning to stream through the gap in the curtains. Nick lay in the bed watching Zoe as she lay soundly asleep. Her dark glossy hair covering most of her face. Nick glanced across to the alarm clock, it was 7am, they better get going her thought. Nick rolled out of the bed as carefully as he could, so as to not wake Zoe, but he failed.

"Morning"

"Oh, morning, I didn't mean to wake you"

"You weren't trying to get away were you " Zoe voice full of sarcasm, she knew Nick wasn't the kind of guy to slip away quietly in the morning.

"Of course not" Nick proceeded to bent down and pull the duvet off the bed, leaving Zoe searching franticly for the sheet to cover her modesty.

He flashed her a cheeky smile as the laughed giddily together. Things were back to the way they used to be.

They got ready and drove to work together in Nicks car. It had been a quiet day at the ED , mostly just time-wasters, people who really weren't an emergency like the left over drunks from the night before. This was part of the reason Zoe hated the morning shift. Nick and Zoe had made no plans together for that evening, but both knew that somehow they would end up together.

Nick strolled out of the hospital, planning his evening with Zoe out in his head. He saw Jeff cleaning the inside of the ambulance.

"Good evening " Jeff was cut off by the sound of his pager.

" , would you mind closing this up, I've got to go, its urgent"

"Sure" Jeff rushed off and Nick was left closing up the ambulance. He considered closing it up quickly and getting home, but then a thought crossed his mind. He stepped inside the ambulance and closed the doors just enough so he couldn't be seen but he could see out.

A few minutes later Zoe strolled out of the hospital, she felt someone grab her and was suddenly pulled into the Ambulance. She was pinned up against the interior of the ambulance.

She moved closer to Nick, looking up at his kind face. She felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming her. He compulsively reached out and placed his hands on her smooth olive cheeks. She didn't resist. Her heart beating heavily, she slowly elevated herself by standing on her toes and stared into his eyes, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate her desire. A few seconds passed before she finally felt his warm lips brush against hers. They kissed passionately holding each other in a warm embrace, showing their love for each other.

Suddenly, they pulled away from each other upon, hearing the engine starting. They jolted away from each other when the ambulance began to move.

"Well, this was a smart idea " Zoe's sarcastic voice brought Nick out of his thoughts.

"Sshh… keep your voice down"

"Well what are we going to do now ?"

"We wait, we'll sneak out when they stop"

"What if they catch us ?"

"They won't, if you keep your mouth shut, your mouth always was a problem for us, getting us caught !" Nick and Zoe shared a cheeky smirk.

They felt the ambulance slowing down.

"Ready, to jump" Zoe and Nick gathered their things, and at the moment the ambulance had stopped they jumped out and ran behind some bins to hide.

"That was a close one"

"It sure was" and with that Zoe reached up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Come on then call a taxi! Do you expect me to sit behind here all evening, in this dress"

Nick let out a playful giggle and took out his mobile and called a taxi.

**Thank you To my friend Caoimhe Mawe for her contribution to this chapter. I will try and update asap.**


	16. A Trip to Manchester

That evening Zoe and Nick returned to his apartment and spent the night together. Zoe woke to the should of drawers opening and closing.

"Come back to bed, what are you doing ?" Nick was packing a suitcase.

"I have that conference in Manchester, remember"

"Oh yea" Nick had told Zoe the week before, but she was still quite disappointed. Nick walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. She leaned up to look at him as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, but it soon turned into a passionate kiss as Zoe put her arms around his neck and pulled him into the bed. Nick whispered into the nape of her neck.

"I have to go" Nick then went back to kissing her neck but this time harder and focused more in one spot.

"Nick, what are you at ? How am I going to cover that one up ?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way, I just thought I'd give you something so as you wouldn't forget me" They both giggled together for a few minutes before Nick got up and finished his packing.

"I can drop you to work if you want ?"

"No it's ok, you better get on the road"

Nick and Zoe said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

...…...

Zoe rushed into the ED, late as always, she really should have taken that lift from Nick.

"Ah, , a subcutaneous hematoma I see ?"

"Oh shut up, Dylan" Zoe had completely forgot to cover up the gift that Nick had left her that morning/

Zoe was standing by the nurses station when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket she took it out.

**How is the ED doing without me? Nick xxx**

**Well, we just put the fire out in resus but everything else has been fine. Zo xxx**

** , sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Love,Nick**

Zoe giggled slightly, he always did have an answer to everything. She re-read his last text and noticed that instead of putting kisses he had said love. She thought about picking him up on it but then decided that he was probably busy.

Zoe shift finished without hearing from Nick again, she was slightly disappointed, maybe he didn't miss her, maybe she was just a bit of fun to him. Zoe soon knocked all of these thoughts out of her head and went home.

As she opened the door she kicked off her heels, she was shocked but the coldness of the floor but she had spent the last few days at Nicks and hadn't been home so the heat wasn't on. Zoe turned on the heat and then went to get changed.

She emerged from her bedroom and heated up a microwave meal and grabbed a glass of wine. As Zoe walked towards the coffee table she noticed something. She put every thing down and picked it up. It was a plain translucent cd case with a cd and a post it. The post it read **Love, Nick xxx**

Am I that predictable ? She thought, did Nick know that without him she would spend the night watching movies ? Zoe put the cd into the DVD player, hoping that Nick knew her well enough to pick out a chick-flick.

She relaxed on the sofa and waited for the DVD, the screen was blank and Shania Twain's voice came on and began singing "Your Still the One" What the hell was this ? Zoe thought to herself. Suddenly the same picture that was on Zoe's coffee table of the two of them showed up on the screen. It stayed there for a few seconds and then writing appeared in its place.

It read **Look out the balcony from your bedroom**. Was this one of Nicks games ? What was he at ? Zoe finished the remainder of her wine and got up, she strolled into her bedroom and pulled the curtain back. Zoe gently opened the double doors and stepped out, her body shocked by the gush of cold air.

"Zo..." It was Nick's voice, Zoe looked down to see Nick standing in the courtyard below wearing a tux. A number of candles surrounded him spelling out the words **Marry me?**

"I thought you were in Manchester ?"

"Oh Zo, you always did know how to ruin a moment" Nick knelt down on one knee. "Well then, Zoe Hanna will you marry me ?"

"Of course I will you old sap" and with that Nick jumped up and ran up the stairs in the apartment block and into her apartment, he met her at the door.

"Are you sure ?"

"Zo, why would I go to all this effort if I wasn't"

He pulled her close and they kissed passionately.

**I wasn't sure how I would do it, I wanted it to be a bit different, it's a bit out of character for Nick I guess.**


	17. No Regrets

**Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews, sorry for neglecting this story for quite a while but I hit a bit of a brick wall and had no idea of what to write. I'm in France at the moment and came up with an idea for this story. Sorry if I don't update until next week but I probably won't update until I get back.**

**I tried doing a POV in this chapter but I'm not sure if it fits in.**

Zoe's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to focus under the strain of the morning sun shining through the bedroom window. Zoe looked down and smiled when she saw the large ruby and diamond ring on her finger. She liked that nick had not picked out your run of the mill diamond engagement ring but instead something different. In a way different described their relationship.

Zoe turned over to find Nick asleep, breathing gently. She watched her new Fiancé peacefully sleeping for a few minutes, while reminiscing about the previous night. A satisfied smile spread across her face, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy.

" Good morning beautiful." Nick said, as he woke to find his fiancée laid next to him, her eyes glazed deep in thought.

"Good morning" Zoe replied, quickly snapping out of her daydream.

She moved in to kiss his lips, before sinking back onto her own pillow.

Sensing a strange distance between them, Nick moved closer, " Are you okay Zo?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She replied looking into his eyes. She paused…. "It's just I'm worried, you know, with us getting married and after everything that you'll…." Zoe trailed off, not able to finish her words.

"That I'll what?" Asked Nick, looking slightly confused.

Zoe paused again, wanting to choose her words carefully.  
"That you will end up regretting it." She blurted out.

She could feel hot tears beginning to sting her eyes and as one fell, Nick gently wiped it from her stunning cheekbone with his thumb.

"Zoe Hanna, you are the woman of my dreams, the love of my life, the cream in my coffee." They both giggled at his last reference. "I have absolutely no regrets."

"I thought you liked your coffee black... You sure?" A now smiling Zoe asked.

"it's just a metaphor, and of course I'm sure. After all Nick Jordan is never wrong"

"I guess" There was a moment of silence between them

"I just thought after everything and all of my baggage that you would have reservations"

"Baggage? Zoe, if we ever wanted to have a child there are a hundred ways we could go about it"

"I know... I love you Nick Jordan" Zoe replied begging for reassurance.

" I love you too Zo, and don't ever doubt that"

"You're the one and you always have been." Nick whispered.

Showering him with kisses, Zoe glanced at the clock on the bedside locker.  
"Oh shoot." She sighed. It was nearly 8am.

"We're going to be late." Zoe said, giving Nick a slow, wet passionate kiss, her tongue teasingly probing his mouth. Both Nick and Zoe jumped out of bed and got ready, they were soon in the car on the way to the hospital. Nick was driving and Zoe was in the passenger seat. Nick gently placed his hand on her leg and Zoe placed her hand on his as they entwined fingers.

"Nick, can we keep this as our little secret for a while so we can enjoy it ?" Nick stopped at the red light and looked at Zoe, his eyes full of guilt.

"Zoe I..." he stumbled slightly not wanting to upset her "I have already told Charlie and Adam"

"Adam?, when did you get in contact with him?, I thought he was in the states with Jessica" replied Zoe slightly excitedly hope Adam and Jess had return unbeknownst to her.

"He is, but I needed someone to confide in"

"Ok, but why Charlie ?"

"Well, he was pretty spectacle about my trip to Manchester so I ended up telling him, but he doesn't know that you said yes and I'm sure he won't say anything"

"Yeah right, the whole ED will know, as you said before the ED is better at Gossip than it is at medicine"

Nick and Zoe pulled up outside the ED. They walked into the ED holding hands. A small smile crept onto Nick's when he felt the ring that was now firmly on Zoe's ring finger.

**Zoe's POV**

He never fails to make my heartbeat speed up, never fails to make me blush and never fails to make me smile like an idiot. Sometimes I think that he makes me so happy, that he could kill me with that loving glint in his deep chocolate brown eyes. He has the exact ways to love me worked out, like a machine, my love he pulls me closer to his muscular frame and kisses me, I feel like I could explode with the feelings of dizziness and joy bubbling through me. The more time I spend with him, I only want to be with him more. I will never want to be without him. I'm so happy to have this ring on my finger and I will not mess it up this time.

As they walked into the ED they were called over the reception desk by Noel.

"Ye of little faith, nobody knows a thing" Nick whispered into Zoe's ear.

"Yes Noel" replied Nick is his usual authoritative tone, letting everyone know he was boss. Noel handed Nick a piece of paper to sign. But this was only a ploy, as soon as Noel saw the ring on Zoe's finger he winked over at Big Mac who was standing at the door of the staff room.

When he had finished signing the form Nick took Zoe's hand once more. As soon as he touched the handle the door swung open.

"CONGRATULATIONS" All of the ED staff were inside and wishing them well. Zoe was surprised, not by the fact that everyone knew but by the effort that they had gone to. The staffroom was filled with glittering gold and silver balloons and there was a huge congratulations banner hanging from the ceiling.

.


End file.
